


Ruffled sheets

by oreob1tch



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: A day off in the Winner's dorm.





	Ruffled sheets

As the softly yellow sunlight creeps through the window blinds into the bedroom, Jinwoo stirs in his sleep and his eyelids flutter as he starts to wake up.

He's still tangled up in his blanket, half of his handsome face buried in the fluffy pillow. He looks softer than usual, his parted lips looking even more inviting and Minho bites his own lip, trying so hard not to lean in and kiss him.

For the first time in literal forever, he woke up before the older one so now he has the chance to really appreciate the soft doll like features on his lover's face without the man blushing and looking away or hiding his face behind his hands.

One would say that after all these years of knowing each other, dating each other, Jinwoo would get used to the compliments that Minho showers him in but no. Jinwoo is still just as shy as he was three years ago and still blushes crazily whenever Minho calls him beautiful.

Not that Minho isn't doing that for this exact reason. The elder's beautiful milky white skin looks even better with light red undertones all over his cheeks and usually the neck too.

Minho then gets to hug his older boyfriend and kiss him until they're both breathless and giggling.

It's all sweet and pure and Minho is so in love it's almost embarrassing.

Jinwoo opens his eyes and blinks several times, trying to adjust to the sunlight. Then he turns on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he yawns. He looks like a kitten, with the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth, wetting the lips as he closes it.

"You were staring." His voice hoarse from the lack of use, still clouded with sleep and Minho wishes he could listen to it forever.

"Maybe." He admits and Jinwoo chuckles. They lay like this for few more minutes, just the two of them, soft blankets and the surprising warmth of the winter sun. It's their rare day off. Both Seunghoon and Seungyoon are gone, doing god knows what. Not that Minho wants to know and he doesn't really care either.

He wants to spend the day with his boyfriend in his arms and that's all he cares about now.

For a minute, he thinks that Jinwoo falls asleep again but when he turns around to look at him, he finds the older man staring back at him.

"You're creepy." Minho chuckles and Jinwoo scoots closer, pressing closed-mouth kiss against his lips.

"Says you."

Minho then wraps his arm around the smaller one's waist and presses him against his chest, placing his chin on the top of his head.

"We need to get up and be productive." Jinwoo mumbles into his boyfriend's naked chest. The said boyfriend whines, loud.

"We're productive for 360 days a year, can we be lazy, just for once?"

He sounds like a little child and Jinwoo smiles, hiding his face into the muscles that he's pressed against. "I guess."

They don't do much until noon, just laying in bed, cuddling and occasionally kissing.  It feels nice. It feels natural. Like they could do this every day. And Minho wants to. He's overwhelmed with all these emotions and the only thing he can do is to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck and breathe in his scent to calm down.

"Are we going to do anything? At all?" Jinwoo asks and Minho groans in response. Then he rolls over on his back and glances at the smaller man.

"Wanna fuck?"

"I swear to god, you know how to ruin a mood, don't you." Jinwoo hits him with a pillow and the rapper laughs loudly. It makes the butterflies in his stomach fly again.

"I mean... I am not entirely against."

That gets Minho's attention. He scoots closer and start batting his eyelashes. It's supposed to look seductive but it only ends up looking like he has something in his eyes.

"Let's just take it slow today. Can we do that?"

And Minho can never say no to Jinwoo. Never.

****

The smaller out of the two gasps as Minho's cold fingers touch his stomach. Despite being under the covers for hours, his hands are still cold. They're always cold.

"You okay?"

"Keep going. I'm alright." he nods and Minho nods, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of his lower belly. Jinwoo got bit softer again, lost his abs and he knows that he would eventually work really hard to get them back because of their upcoming comeback, but Minho likes him like that so he'll keep this shape as long as possible.

"You're beautiful." is said against his warm skin and Jinwoo blushes and looks up at the ceiling.

"I know."

Minho chuckles and runs him tongue down his boyfriend's happy trail, right to his underwear. He doesn't ask if he can take it off, he's pretty sure of the answer anyway, if his boyfriend's raging hard on trapped behind the soft material is anything to go by. He tugs on the elastic band and Jinwoo lifts his hips, not only to help Minho so he can take it off, but also to be closer to his mouth, to the warmth he's so desperately craving.

He whimpers when the cold air of the room hits him and whimpers again as Minho takes him into his mouth. It's warm and wet and amazing and oh god he can never get enough of this feeling. The younger loves pleasing him with his mouth and who is Jinwoo to deny him that.

Minho's warm tongue slides up the shaft, circling the head as the younger hollows his cheeks and sucks. Jinwoo breathes in harshly and grabs his boyriend by the hair. Minho always makes him feel so good, loved, adored and Jinwoo is slowly coming closer to the edge with every move of Minho's head and he feels like he's going to lose his mind soon.

"Wait. Wait, babe, off. Now." He pants, pushing Minho away, trying not to coo at his hurt expression.

"I thought you liked it?" the taller asks and Jinwoo pulls him close, kissing him, not caring that his dick was in the mouth he's kissing right now.

"I want to climax with you inside me." It is an awfully cheesy thing to say but Jinwoo doesn't care, he's desperate and needy and wants to feel his boyfriend everywhere.

***

Later that day, when Seunghoon and Seungyoon come home, they find the couple cuddling on the couch, watching Disney movies. They know better than to ask, why the hell does Jinwoo's neck look like he was attacked by a wild animal. Maybe because the said wild animal is sitting right beside their eldest member, grinning like the idiot in love that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. It's been sitting in my drafts for a while so i decided to finish it and post it. If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments? thank youuu for reading  
> ♥


End file.
